1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf swing training devices, and more particularly to the type in which a student stands adjacent to the device and swings a golf club shaft, which maintains contact with a guide surface of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a simple game. The object is to hit a small ball into a small hole in the ground from distances of inches to several hundred yards. The balls are struck with a variety of clubs depending on the distance to the hole, where the hole is positioned on the green, and the ground surface conditions underneath the ball and on the green. The clubs vary in weight, shaft length and face angle. Since the object of the game is to get the ball in the cup in the fewest number of strokes over 18 holes, the ability to consistently strike the ball with a strong, controlled swing action is a highly desired trait. All professional golfers and a few gifted amateurs have such a swing, few others do.
Casual observation of touring professional golfers gives the impression that they all have different golf swings, but closer analysis proves this assumption wrong. What is disguised by the individual mannerisms of each player is the fact that they all have the same swing: an "inside out" swing that is controlled by the back of the golfer's body. This axiom is the basis for the present invention.
If one were to mark a spot on the shaft of any professional's golf club and then watch only that spot when the pro hits a shot, he would see that the club makes two distinct arcs: a separate one during the backswing and a separate one during the downswing. Connecting these two major arcs is a small backward drop in the loop that corresponds to the back of the body initiating the downswing by starting to unwind the hips. The arc of the club in the backswing is more vertical than that of the downswing and is generally aligned with the intended flight path of the ball. The arc of the downswing is less vertical and of a shorter radius than that of the backswing and is aligned slightly to the inside of the intended flight path. The professionals call this an "inside out" swing, and, unless they are intentionally playing a "slice", their club never approaches the ball from outside of the intended flight path of the ball.
The vast majority of people playing the game of golf, however, do not have a swing is action pattern that will allow them to approach the ball from the inside of its intended flight path. The amateur swing is an "outside in" swing. The amateur downswing is initiated in the front of the body by the hands, arms, or shoulders and the club approaches the ball from outside of the intended flight line. Just before impact, the amateur's hands will usually attempt to correct this problem by opening the clubface and the result is a "slice" of the unintentional variety. Over 90% of the people playing golf cannot complete a round in less than 100 strokes. The professional averages 71.5 strokes per round. With an "outside in" swing, the typical amateur just does not have a chance.
The professional has constructed, usually by trial and error at a very young age and often unknowingly, a patterned golf swing action based in the back of the body that will consistently repeat in all circumstances and situations. In golf, the foundation of this patterned action is in the body's back. The human body has been endowed with a dominant and powerful muscle structure in the back. The back also has a very strong and secure bone structure to support these active and vital muscles. To further reinforce this rear body capability, the back has been supplied with a solid stabilizing force that sustains the body's equilibrium: the spinal column which acts as an "axis" of the entire body. It is because of the presence of these powerful and stable structures that good balance and coordination are primarily determined by the back.
In all athletic activities, whether bowling, playing tennis, or throwing a baseball, the initial move made by the athlete is a "turn into the back". Right from the outset of the motion, the athlete transfers the object that he is rolling, stroking, or throwing into his back or behind him. When hitting a baseball or shooting a hockey puck, the hands are placed well around to the back of the body at the starting position. The best athletes have learned to use the back of the body to swing the arms.
The distance between the hand-held object (bowling ball, tennis racket, baseball, etc.) and the powerful back muscles creates an extended moment between the turning source (the back) and the action object (the bowling ball, etc.). This distance enables the athlete to transmit a greater angular momentum to the action object, creating greater force or velocity. Consequently, by making controlled use of the back muscles, the athlete brings more power to the game.
The same is true in golf. The professional golfer has learned to think of the club head, hands and arms as mere extensions of the body; they are not allowed to make independent actions of their own. All professionals utilize a one-piece body swing that keeps the club head and hand action captives of a proper body rotation. During the downswing, the return to the ball is initiated from the back with the hips and legs. The arms and shoulders remain steady as if securely fastened to the back throughout the entire swing action. As the hips and big muscles of the back turn round and through to the ball, the arms, hands and club are then powerfully released at the ball in a definite "inside out" path.
The average golfer cannot conceive of turning the club from the back of the body because the hands and arms are felt to be so securely fastened to the club in front. Therefore, the club is swung around from the front of the body with the arms and shoulders instead of properly winding from the back. This type of incorrect turn places the body in a very poor position to return the club properly to the ball. It creates a hacking action rather than a swinging dynamic. As the body turns back to the ball from the front it causes the club to swing around from outside of the intended flight line of the ball. This outside swing action is the cause of the dreaded "slice".